


Unintended Consequences

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ...gone a bit wrong, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tentacles, temporary and totally on accident tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Will slips a potion into Jem's tea as a prank, but the side-effects don't go entirely as planned...





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 18: Pranks

“Oh dear,” Will says, covering his mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight in front of him. 

Jem’s glad one of them can find this scenario amusing, because he’s mostly mortified at the fact that he’s sprouted pale silver tentacles overnight. 

“I don’t suppose you know anything about this, do you?” Charlotte demands of Will, hands on her hips as she surveys Jem from afar. The tentacles seem to have a mind of their own, and though Jem tries his best to contain them the most he can do is keep them closer to him, but not still them completely despite his best efforts. 

“About tentacles? No, Ma’am. But I believe the library has a book on aquatic creatures.” Will says with feigned innocence. No one has a doubt that this is, somehow, Will’s doing, but proving it will be nearly impossible unless Jem tells on him, which he absolutely will not do. 

Will already told him that the potion he slipped into Jem’s tea the night before was meant to - very temporarily - give Jem a tail. It was a harmless prank Will bought off a warlock in one of the seedier parts of the city. Or at least it was meant to be. Obviously the potion didn’t work as intended, because, well, here they are. 

And in Will’s defense he was properly concerned when Jem first woke up and discovered them until Jem calmed down and told Will he was - besides the obvious - completely fine. 

“Do they hurt?” Jessamine asks, coming up from behind Charlotte with a curious glimmer in her eyes, though she also keeps her distance. The tentacles reach out towards her at the movement but aren’t long enough to reach her, and Jem has to fight the urge to move close enough to let them have the exploratory contact they seek. 

“No. They’re fine. I’m fine. Just... “ he looks down helplessly at the extra appendages. 

“Just part sea-creature. I bet we could charge people to come see him, it can be an Institute Fundraiser!” Will suggests, smirking a bit. 

Jem shakes his head and bites back his own smile, not wanting to fuel the quickly building rage he can see in Charlotte’s expression from her pursed lips to her narrowed brows. 

“I don’t think you grasp the seriousness of… of whatever this is,” Charlotte points out, her words once more aimed directly at Will. “I’m assuming this is some sort of spell, it has magic written all over it, and I can’t  _ believe _ you’d put your parabatai at risk like this! Who knows what effects this might have on James’ condition, you could’ve  _ killed him _ !” 

Will has the decency to look a little regretful at that, but Jem can’t find it in himself to be mad. After all, this is what he likes best about Will - that Will doesn’t treat him like some fragile, frail thing in constant need of protection. Will doesn’t treat him like a freak because of his illness. The fact that his parabatai didn’t think twice about trying to pull a prank on him is just one of the many things that endears Will to him. 

Jem is positive Will has to know that, because he gets into trouble every single time he treats Jem like anyone else in this Institute and yet he doesn’t stop… and Jem knows he doesn’t say it often enough but he hopes Will knows how much that means to him. 

“I’m fine, Charlotte. I’m sure they’ll just… go away on their own soon,” Jem insists. The tentacles seem indignant at that idea, and instead of reaching out they pause to pull closer to him, some wrapping around his waist and arms. Huh. 

“Jem, I know you’re trying to protect Will, but this is one thing I really can’t let go-” 

“It was me. I did it to myself,” Jem says quickly, catching the surprised expressions on everyone’s face around him, Will’s included. “I was on a patrol the other night and came across someone selling potions. They… uh…” he scrambles for any excuse Charlotte would have to take his word on, even though they all know he’s lying through his teeth. “...said it would make me stronger.” 

“You can lift eight times as many things now!” Will points out, giving Jem a quick, appreciative smile and a wink. 

Jessamine rolls her eyes and Charlotte sighs. 

“What am I going to do with you two,” Charlotte mutters. “Stay inside until they’re gone. I’ll see if one of the local Warlocks can come take a look just in case. And  _ please _ tell me if something feels… more wrong than right now.” 

“Of course. Sorry to worry you, Mrs. Branwell.” 

Charlotte walks away and Jessamine follows close behind, surely about to go spread the gossip to Gabriel or Sophie or anyone who will listen. 

Once they’re both gone Will turns back to Jem. 

“You’re not secretly mad even though you covered for me, are you?” He asks plainly. 

Jem shakes his head. “No,” he promises. 

“Great. In that case, want to go to the training room and see if you can throw 8 knives at once?” There’s a full smirk on Will’s face now, and the glimmer of eager anticipation in his eyes that Jem is helpless against. 

“Maybe we can start with one and work our way up?” 

“Deal!” Will eagerly agrees, grabbing Jem by the hand to lead him away before he can change his mind. Not that he needs to because Jem, as always, willingly follows. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
